


易感期

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	易感期

天已经完全亮了。

清晨的阳光零零碎碎的从窗帘间的缝隙中穿过，落在床上，撒在两个相拥而眠的身体上。

两个头靠在一起，棕发男人的手紧紧拥住身旁人的腰，无知觉的把人往自己怀里揉，像是想把对方揉进自己的身体一样。

最先醒来的是雷狮。

翘而长的睫毛微微抖动，男人皱了皱眉，在床上翻了个身，身体的酥麻感从四肢传来，还有某个私密部位因为使用过度而有些酸痛，最终雷狮还是睁开了眼。

一双绛紫色的眼眸缓缓睁开，像是夜幕里的万千星辰都藏在这双眼中。刚刚苏醒的意识还没有缓过来，大脑依旧还处于混沌中。昏暗的房间被阳光照亮，让雷狮不得不眯起眼睛，抬起半条手臂去遮挡过于强盛的光亮。

待到眼睛已经适应了阳光的亮度，他这才睁大眼睛张望四周。

除了地板上被随意丢弃的衣服，其他物品都放的好好的，没有任何不对的地方。雷狮撑起手臂，让自己靠在床头，墙壁微凉的温度刺激着他的皮肤，让雷狮原本还有些懵懂的头脑彻底清醒。

床头柜子上小船形状的闹钟还在滴答滴答的走着，在安静的房间里发出唯一的声响。雷狮瞥了眼闹钟，九点半。

雷狮抬头，看着天蓝色的天花板，上面吊坠着几颗星星状的吊灯，那是雷狮在圣诞节时拉着安迷修买的，说是为了有节日气氛，安迷修笑他说就是他自己喜欢，还不好意思承认，气的雷狮直接甩开安迷修的手大步走出了灯饰店，连带着两人围在脖子上的围巾一起，留下安迷修一个人站在门口感受冬天的凉风。

之后安迷修还是买了那几个吊灯，踩着凳子把它们挂在了卧室里，原本照明的灯被全部熄灭，只打开了星星灯，几个暖橙色的星星中混杂着一个紫色的星星，在旁边还有一个小的，发着淡绿色的光。

安迷修把他抱着说那个紫色的是雷狮，旁边那个小的是他，还说如果雷狮想当大星星，那他就当旁边守护他的小星星，围着他转圈。

雷狮被他逗笑了，扭过头去看他，绿色的眼睛像是含了糖一样，温柔的能流出水来，雷狮被他盯的耳尖发红，说他肉麻，推着把人扑倒在床上，整个人跨坐在安迷修的腰上，安迷修搂着他的腰挺起身子去吻他，一双带有薄茧的手去摸雷狮的脸，贴着额头说那也只说给他听，别人想听都听不到。

然后他们在圣诞夜大干了一场，字面上的意思。

 

距离上次圣诞节已经过去了快大半年了，落在阳台的雪早已融化了，和雷狮堆的迷你安迷修一起，变成了空中的水蒸气。

思绪渐渐飘远，他和安迷修认识仿佛还在昨天，今天却已经成为对方的伴侣。

相识，相恋，交往，做爱，结婚，一条龙服务简直比游乐园的过山车还要顺溜，两人发展速度快的让同期的好友格瑞都忍不住惊讶。

雷狮这边还沉浸在忆往昔，身旁的安迷修却睡的依旧深沉，棕色的毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着雷狮的腰腹，滚烫的呼吸打在敏感的腰侧，把白皙的皮肤激起淡淡的粉红色。安迷修嘴里还在嘟囔着什么，皱着眉头，说完又把手臂收紧了几分。

雷狮被他勒的腰疼，挣扎着想要从床上爬起来，却被一把拉倒在床上，柔软的墨黑色发丝因为突然被拉扯的动作在空中飞起来，翘起几根乱毛，又软趴趴的贴在雷狮的脸颊上。

雷狮一根一根掰开抓着自己腰的手指，从安迷修的怀里一路滚到床边站起来。修长的大腿暴露在空气中，密密麻麻的吻痕从小腿内侧延伸到大腿根部，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外明显。雷狮恶狠狠的瞪了一眼睡的香甜的安迷修，隔着被子把人踹了一脚，这才从床上跳下来。

衣服散落在铺着羊毛地毯的地板上，乱七八糟的叠在一起。雷狮捡起一件衬衫，套在自己身上，光着两条大长腿，踩着安迷修买的小马毛绒拖鞋，吧嗒吧嗒跑下楼了。

走到厨房，小巧的冰箱上还贴着安迷修写的纸条，上面画着一个蠢蠢的笑脸，雷狮打开冰箱拿出几个鸡蛋和火腿，开始做早餐。

平时的早餐都是安迷修起来做的，雷狮有些挑食，比起早上吃蔬菜卷他更喜欢吃肉，安迷修老是逮着数落他，唠唠叨叨的被雷狮嘲笑说像老妈子一样。

将鸡蛋打碎把蛋清蛋黄倒在平底锅里，发出滋滋的声响，过长的头发因为低头而滑落下来，遮住雷狮的眼睛，他伸手把垂落下来的头发别在耳后，露出圆润的耳垂，雷狮半垂着眼帘，盯着鸡蛋看它变的焦黄。

突然一双手从背后把他抱住，安迷修的脑袋在雷狮背后蹭来蹭去，把衬衫蹭的皱起一块，露出雷狮的半截后颈。

暖光从厨房的小窗溜进来，照在他们俩身上，镀上一层淡金色，雷狮手里煎着蛋，安迷修在后面抱着他，看起来是一副很温馨的画面，如果安迷修的手没有在他身上乱摸就更温馨了。

“安迷修，你在干什么。”

不是疑问句，是陈述句。

安迷修没有回答，手上的动作更加放肆，用指尖去揉捏雷狮的乳头，敏感的乳头被人拿捏在手上，让雷狮从喉咙间发出一声闷哼。雷狮的头上仿佛下一秒就会出现一个红色的十字路口，他吸了一口气，用尽量平稳的声线去叫安迷修。

“大早上的发什么情。”

安迷修迷迷糊糊的感觉有人在叫他，头上的呆毛动了动，没有把自己的脸从雷狮背后抬起来。他吸了吸鼻子，衣服上的薄荷味和雷狮的酒味混合在一起，充斥在他的鼻尖，意外的好闻。

安迷修的声音还有些沙哑，夹杂着一点像是哭腔的声音，说。

“雷狮，我易感期提前了。”  
***  
世界上还有什么能比这更糟的事情。

如果有就是安迷修的易感期追尾雷狮的发情期。

像是两辆飙驰在路上的汽车，毫无征兆的撞在一起，发出惊天动地的爆炸声。

雷狮被他推搡着按倒在厨房的桌子上，和他交换了一个缠绵的吻。

两张嘴贴在一起，安迷修的舌头在雷狮的口腔里肆意扫荡，勾着雷狮的舌头与他共舞。缺氧的窒息感让雷狮发晕，捏着拳头胡乱的去锤安迷修的胸口，却被安迷修抓住，将手指插入雷狮的指间，与他十指相扣。

这个吻像是持续了一个世纪，在雷狮感觉自己要因为缺氧而晕过去的时候，安迷修放开了他。

雷狮拍着胸口，大口呼吸，脸颊因为亲吻而微微发红，嘴角的涎水顺着脖颈流下，没入在凌乱的衬衫中。

“安迷修你他妈...易感期来了就给我滚去吃药！”

雷狮站起来，冲着安迷修没好气的吼到。

“但是我不想吃药..”

安迷修瘪了瘪嘴，一双淡绿色的眼睛无辜的盯着雷狮发红的脸。  
自己的Omega就在面前，身上还穿着自己的衣服玩男友衬衫，却在伴侣易感期提前时让他滚去吃药，这对一个正常的Alpha来说无疑是个巨大的折磨。

安迷修向前迈进了一步，眼疾手快的在雷狮炸毛之前把人锁在怀里，按住他的手腕。

“就一次，之后我去拿抑制剂。”

安迷修把下巴放在雷狮的肩膀上，在雷狮的耳边承诺。

“一次？”

“就一次。”

雷狮狐疑的看着他，最终败下阵来。

健壮有力的手臂将雷狮托起来，把他整个人放在桌子上，衬衫领口的几颗纽扣在亲吻时就已经被挑开，露出雷狮白皙的胸膛，隐隐约约能看到淡到几乎要消失的吻痕。

安迷修的手掌抚上雷狮敞开的胸口，雷狮抬起头，露出修长的脖颈，安迷修一口咬上他的喉结，在上面留下一道浅浅的牙印。

清新温和的薄荷味弥漫在整个厨房，在狭小的空间里如同潮水般把雷狮紧紧包围。香醇的酒味和薄荷味混合纠缠，暧昧的气息在厨房无限扩散。

易感期的到来让安迷修的动作比之以往要更加的焦急粗暴，他的手从雷狮的胸前滑到臀部，修剪的圆润的指甲从皮肤上轻轻滑过，微微的酥痒感让雷狮不安的扭动身体，两条大腿白晃晃的在空气中摆动。

安迷修的吻从喉结吻到雷狮的胸口，留下一路的晶莹水渍，在灯光下看起来异常淫靡。温暖的口腔含住樱粒，灵巧的舌头围着乳晕打转，偶尔用牙齿轻轻撕咬，逼的雷狮从口中吐出几声破碎的呻吟。

安迷修的手也没有闲着，大手肆意搓揉雪白的臀肉，在上面留下几道红痕，节骨分明的手指顺着尾脊骨摸下去，找到了那微张着的小口。

Omega的身体因为动情分泌出黏滑的液体，把股间弄到湿漉漉的。安迷修摸了摸，嘴唇从胸口离开，牵扯出一缕银丝。他抬起头，笑着把被粘液沾湿的指间放在雷狮面前，恶劣的抹在雷狮潮红的脸上。

“你看都这么湿了。”

“要做就快点做，不做就滚去吃药。”

雷狮被他的行为气的恼火，伸手揪住安迷修的头发，像是扯玩偶兔的耳朵一样向两边拉扯，疼的安迷修出声叫疼。

安迷修委屈的看了一眼雷狮，只收获到了对方的一声轻哼。

他的指间戳进穴口，温暖的内壁将他的手指包裹住，Omega分泌的粘液让手指的抽插畅通无阻，很快抽插就由一根手指变成了三根。

内穴的快感让雷狮忍不住弓起腰，手指紧紧抓着安迷修的肩膀，捏的骨节有些发白。

他的性器被安迷修握在手里，撸动了几下，就交代了出来。

雷狮的两条长腿如同藤蔓一样缠在安迷修的腰间，脚后跟摩擦着安迷修的后背，示意他快点进来。

安迷修抽出手指，把自己的底裤拉下，露出粗大的性器，雷狮看的脸红，咬着唇闭上眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖，忍受Alpha的性器逐渐进入自己的身体。

性器被温暖的内壁包裹，让安迷修舒服的吐出一口浊气，易感期使他已经把理性和骑士道忘的一干二净，一心只想按住身下的人一阵激烈的抽插。

雷狮的小腹被安迷修按住，他被放倒在桌子上，下半身挂在安迷修身上，腰部被桌角硌的生疼，他撑着手把自己往后拉，却又被安迷修握着胯骨拉回去。

疼痛和快感夹杂在一起，比起单纯的快感更能让雷狮感到兴奋。他身体被安迷修撞的东倒西歪，喉咙间溢出的呻吟也被咬的破碎。

安迷修把雷狮的大腿分的更开，从中央进攻。大腿根部的皮肤被撞的发红，粗壮的性器不断在身体内抽插，内穴分泌出来的粘液沾满了他的腿根，和着之前射出的白浊流到地上。

雷狮的眼角泛红，生理性的泪水从眼眶流出来，紫水晶般的眼睛充满雾气，他微张着嘴，露出半截艳红的舌尖，舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇。

无意识的动作落在安迷修眼里变成了致命的撩人，为这场激烈的性事增添了助燃剂。

汗水顺着安迷修的额头流下来，雷狮把手搭在安迷修肩膀上，手臂一缩，把人拉到了自己面前。他把自己的脸凑近，半眯着眼睛，像猫一样的伸出舌头舔掉安迷修脸上的汗珠，挑衅样的含住安迷修的耳垂细细吮吸。

“安哥哥，用力啊，我还没爽到呢。”

安迷修笑了笑。

“马上让你爽到。”

安迷修抽插的更狠了。

过多的快感积累在身体里，让雷狮承受不住，直摇着头说不要，一双手撑在安迷修的胸前去推他，却被人掐着腰撞的更深。

雷狮的性器在安迷修的腹肌上摩擦，铃口流出白色的浊液，滴落在两人的交合处。

雷狮从来没有觉得安迷修的体力会好到让他想骂人。Alpha的精力仿佛用不完似的，安迷修把雷狮整个人翻过来，粗大的性器在内壁碾了一圈，让两人都忍不住惊呼。

雷狮趴在桌子上，露出光洁的后背，漂亮的蝴蝶骨让安迷修俯下身去亲吻他，在上面留下吻痕。他的手握着雷狮的性器，下身不断抽插，把雷狮撞的双腿发颤。

雷狮的声音已经变的沙哑，呻吟声回荡在屋子里，充满磁性又带着些哭泣的气音。

安迷修的指间抠挖着雷狮的铃口，抚摸他的囊袋，后穴和性器被同时照顾，快感像是猛兽般紧咬着他不放，把雷狮一口吞食掉。

他最终还是在安迷修的手下再次射了出来，白色的液体落在淡黄色的地板上，显的格外刺眼。性器因为射精的原因微微抖动，高潮使得内壁不断收缩，让安迷修被吸的头皮发麻。

他抓着雷狮的腰又冲刺了几次，滚烫的精液正中穴心，把雷狮烫的又忍不住打颤。

安迷修把自己的性器抽出，失去了支撑的雷狮滑落在地上，原本射在深处的精液因为动作的变化而从穴口缓慢的流出来，在张开的大腿根部聚成一小滩白液。

雷狮顾不得地上有多脏了，汗水把他额头的发尾打湿，贴在他的脸上。雷狮抬手把湿掉的头发撩起来，半磕着眸子躺在地上喘气。

安迷修蹲下看着他，用手指去戳雷狮气鼓鼓的脸颊，却被雷狮一巴掌拍开，白了他一眼。

“安迷修，抱我洗澡。”

“好。”

后来雷狮躺在床上为自己的愚蠢行为感到后悔。

等他们洗完澡已经过去了几个小时，性事让雷狮疲惫不堪，躺在床上，眨着眼睛，迷迷糊糊的就睡过去了。

安迷修笑着躺在他身边，亲了亲雷狮半抿的嘴角。

“谢谢款待。”


End file.
